Songfic Meme traduction
by celine-mallen
Summary: Traduction. 10 drabbles sans rapport écrient d'après un défi. Tous les 10 sont centrés sur Harry/Draco.


**Titre : **Songfic Meme

**Auteur : **Moonlit Eyes

**Version originale :** http:// www . fanfiction . net/s/5507381/1/Songfic_Meme (enlevez les espaces)

**Couple : **Harry/Draco

**Rating :** T

**Informations supplémentaires de l'auteur :**

* C'est un défi donné par _Reiya Wakayama_ avec les règles suivantes :

1. Choisissez un personnage ou un couple comme vous voulez.

2. Allumez votre lecteur de musique et le mettre en mode aléatoire.

3. A chaque chanson, écrivez un drabble qui doit avoir un rapport avec la chanson. Vous n'avez que le temps de la chanson pour l'écrire. Vous commencez au début de la chanson, vous terminez quand la chanson se termine. Aucun changement ensuite !

4. Faites en dix et publiez-les.

* * *

# _Easier to Be – Lifehouse_

Sept ans après, durant l'été, Draco pensait alors qu'il regardait fixement les terres du manoir Malfoy, Sept ans, car depuis ils avaient pris des chemins différents, ils s'étaient mariés, et ne ils se reconnaîtraient plus. C'était plus facile de cette façon, plus facile d'être séparés que d'être ensemble.

Quoique parfois, il se souvenait qu'il aurait pu choisir une autre voie. Voir le sourire d'Harry rendrait tout faux, la façon qu'il avait de chuchoter des promesses rendait la journée ensoleillée alors qu'il pleuvait fortement. Le toucher d'Harry aurait pu apaiser les douleurs.

--

# _Burn Brandi – Carlile_

La sensation était étrange et Harry était sûr qu'il était malade. C'était de Malfoy que l'on parlait ! Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'Harry est l'impression d'avoir les lèvres en feu juste parce que le blond l'a embrassé. C'était une plaisanterie épouvantable. C'est pourquoi, il est à l'infirmerie.

-« Quel est le problème, M. Potter ? » demanda Madame Pomfresh.

-« Malfoy m'a maudit, il soupira et enleva sa robe.

Il m'a embrassé et maintenant j'ai des brûlures autour des lèvres. »

--

# _9 Crimes– Damian Rices_

Il y a 21 jours, ils se sont faufilés dehors juste pour se tenir la main dans la tour d'astronomie,

Il y a 17 jours, ils ont séchés leur premier cours de la journée pour se bécoter dans le placard à balai le plus proche de la classe du vampire.

Il y a 14 jours, ils se sont passés des petits mots plein de promesses sous le nez des autres.

Il y a 11 jours, ils se sont souris quand personne ne les regardait.

Il y a 9 jours, ils ont parlé de fins heureuses qui n'arriveront jamais.

Il y a 8 jours, ils se sont battus pour faire semblant d'être des ennemies puis ont ri quand ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre à l'infirmerie.

Il y a 6 jours, ils se murmuraient des «je t'aime» dans la réserve de la salle de potions.

Il y a 4 jours, ils se sont tenus la main comme ils ont apprécié la présence des autres.

Il y a 3 jours, ils ont détesté le monde pour ne pas les approuver. Était-ce un crime d'être heureux en étant avec l'autre ?

--

# _Driven by you, Brian May – Queen_

Draco ne savait pas pourquoi, il faisait cela. Vraiment. Il va à l'encontre de tout ce qui fait de lui un Malfoy ! Si son père était là, il serait renié sur-le-champ ! Il a eu tord, tord, tord, TORD !

-« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais tant de bruit, Draco. Je pense que tu es très sexy en jeans moldu.» Harry souriait d'un air satisfait à l'embrasure de la porte.

-« Cela me démange.» Draco tira sur la boucle de la ceinture.

-« Il te va bien.»

-« C'est bizarre.» gémit Draco.

-« Il montre bien tes fesses,» Harry fronça les sourcils, «tu ne devrais peut-être pas le porter en public.»

-« Trop tard, ils ont grandi sur moi.» Draco sourit d'un air satisfait. La jalousie sera la vengeance parfaite.

--

# _Armour – Rammstein_

La douleur, la douleur, tout est dans la douleur ! Draco se tortille, grimace et fait de son mieux pour ne pas pleurer. Il aurait dû savoir que son père le renierai mais le pousser dans les escaliers était un peu radical. Et ensuite, lui donner un cou de pied dans le cul. Il eut le souffle coupé quand il buta sur sa cheville avant de continuer son périple sur la pelouse … ou presque !

Trois coups, une lumière, l'ombre de quelqu'un, à la porte, et puis...

-« Malfoy, par l'enfer, que fait-tu là ? » Ron Weasley, bien sûr, devait être celui qui le questionne. Mais avant que Draco ne dise un mot, Harry apparue à côté de son ami plein de tâches de rousseur et haleta.

-« Hé, Harry » Draco sourit malgré le sang et la douleur, et ferma les yeux alors qu'il tombait en

avant, les bras de Harry l'attrapant facilement.

-« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, Malfoy ? » demanda Harry.

-« Désormais, je ne suis plus un Malfoy. »

--

# _Never Gonna Happen - Lily Allen_

-« Non ! » cria Draco

-« Pourquoi ? » gémit Pansy en réponse.

-« Parce que c'est ainsi ! » Draco fit irruption dans la Grande Salle, étant presque à la table des Serpentards quand une main attrapa sa robe.

-« Ce n'est pas assez, Draco ! Juste un rendez-vous ! » La fille serpentarde persistée.

-« Bien, je vais te dire pourquoi. » Draco arrêta un groupe de personnes qui marchaient vers la Grande Salle. Il attrape le premier garçon qu'il pouvait atteindre et l'embrassa durement sur les lèvres, et cria, « CAR JE SUIS GAY, PANSY ! »

-« Malfoy ? » Bien sûr, cela devait juste être Potter, le gars qu'il avait embrassé.

-« Oh. » dit Pansy et c'est tout.

--

# _WRO March – Dirge of Cerberus OST_

Ce n'était pas censé être comme cela. Draco était censé faire seulement cette unique mission d'espionnage et revenir en toute sécurité. Mais depuis une semaine, Draco était présumé mort, et Harry ne savait pas quoi faire.

-« Hé, Potter, tu as vraiment pensé que je voudrais juste être seul et mourir? » Cette voix serpentarde venait de derrière.

Mais lorsque Harry se retourna, il n'y avait personne. Draco ne revenait pas vraiment.

--

# _Chop Chop – The Academy Is..._

-« Que me voulez-vous ? »

Draco soupira, devait-il vraiment s'expliquer à nouveau ?

-« Je veux que tu viennes avec moi à Poudlard. » Draco s'exprimait lentement comme s'il parlait à un enfant.

-« Pourquoi ? » Harry était confus, ignorant ce que ses amis disaient de chaque côté de lui.

-« Espèce de foutu idiot ! » Avant que Harry puisse répondre, Draco leva les yeux et continua : « Je t'aime aime et maintenant je te demande une date ! »

Pourquoi devrais-je? "Harry hurla derrière.

"Parce que tu es un idiot masochiste et je savais que tu n'auras jamais quelqu'un qui cherche mieux que moi."

-« Oh, okay. » Harry répondit après un moment, aveuglé par le sourire sincère de Draco. « Attends... tu m'aimes ? »

Draco soupira, il aurait vraiment dû attendre qu'Harry se réveille correctement.

--

# _This Scene is Dead - We Are Scientists_

La fête s'était apaisé il y a quelque temps, mais Harry n'était pas encore parti. Il étais surpris d'être

toujours là, alors qu'il ne voulait pas venir en premier lieu. Il a commencé à penser que le punch avait été dopé, après tout, pourquoi serait-il passé trois heures hypnotisés par la danse Draco Malfoy? Il a pris un autre verre avant de se présenter, il avait besoin de partir.

-«Potter ? » Attendez, n'était-il pas parti ? La porte était dans l'autre sens. «Que fais-tu ? » Comment Harry peut-il savoir ? Il est certain qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait attrapé l'autre garçon par le col de la chemise."Lâche-moi !"

-"Pas encore" dit Harry, avant d'embrasser l'autre doucement et l'entement.

--

# _One Man Guy- Rufus Wainwright_

Collée à la porte du dortoir des garçons serpentards, une note : Mon nom est Draco Malfoy, J'avais 16 ans et j'étais coincé dans une vie que je ne voulais pas. Ceci est ma raison.

Coicée dans le lit de Harry Potter, une note : Mon nom est Harry Potter. J'avais 16 ans et j'étais coincé dans une vie que je ne voulais pas. Ceci est ma raison.

On ne les a pas vus pendant dix ans, avant que Hermione Granger ne les ait trouvés étant assis côte à côte sur une balançoire . Leurs mains étaient entrelacées avec des anneaux de mariage brillant dans la lumière du soleil.

--

# _Jesus, Take the Wheel -- Carrie Underwood_

Draco ne savait pas pourquoi il a acheté le bateau ou la raison pour laquelle il est entré dedans ce matin. Il savait seulement qu'il était coincé au milieu du lac, où personne ne savait où il était, sans une pagaie ou une baguette. Alors il a fait la seule chose qu'il pouvait penser, il posa et regarda le ciel du matin brumeux. Soudain, une paire de yeux verts couvraient sa vision.

-"Harry? Pourquoi es-tu ici ?"

-« Je ne sais pas. Je savais que tu étais ici, et que je te manquais. Pouvons nous aller à l'intérieur et prétendre que nous nous sommes jamais battus »

Draco sourit et prit la main de Harry. Ouais, il le voulait.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : **

Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, j'ai préféré laisser Draco Malfoy à la place de Drago Malefoy,

Vous venez de lire ma toute première traduction (hors travaux scolaires), cela mérite bien une petite review, non ? Quel est votre drabble préféré ? N'hésitez pas à me dire mes problèmes, tant que c'est constructif et non méchant dans le but d'être méchant.

Edit (le 13/02/2010) : Merci pour vos reviews et merci à **nipuk **pour m'avoir signalé mon erreur.


End file.
